Casino Zone: Part Three
Sonic For Hire: Casino Zone: Part Three is the sixth episode of the third season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the thirty-second episode overall. In this episode, the group hatches a new plan to rob Casino Zone. Summary Sonic is wrapping up the finale in a showing of Sonic on Ice, his new ice show (complete with actors wearing giant masks of his friends and him wearing one over his own head). He meets Tails backstage, with the fox asking him why he is deviating from the plan. Sonic has developed the qualities of a narcissist actor and refuses to rob the place. He quickly snaps out of this state when Tails tells him the vault contains "50 billion". As the gang stands in the middle of their burned van, Eggman tries to formulate a new plan, but Tails tells everyone that they are running out of time. Fortunately, Tails mentioned that a guard he bribed said Shredder never locks the safe. With an open vault and no security, the only thing the gang needs are some disguises. Sonic offers to initiate his "Mr. Disguise" roll, only to phone someone actually named Mr. Disguise. This also fails, as Mr. Disguise is away from the phone. But Sonic is not through yet, as the gang initiates Plan B: head into the vault wearing the giant character masks from Sonic on Ice. They quickly wheel several carts, each full with many bags of money, out of the vault, complimenting how simple this has been. Shredder leaps out of the shadows in total shock, with Sonic asking him not to stab and/or slice him up good. Shredder is actually upset about the fate of Sonic on Ice, stating that he had big plans, merchandise, Broadway, a feature film, even a meeting with Brett Ratner. Sonic and Tails are left incredibly uncomfortable as Shredder collapses into hysterical tears and performs seppuku on himself. As Tails mentions to divvy up all the rings they have, the gang becomes outraged that they went through everything to steal rings. Jim complains that rings are useless in his world, and Kirby got gonorrhea from eating Princess Potato for nothing. Eggman, sharing Sonic and Tails' world, states that he actually knew this would be a problem and is glad he did not say anything, calling it a dick move on his part. Sonic offers to make it up to the gang with a visit to the buffet and half-price tickets to Sonic on Ice. As the gang heads away, Jim deduces that since Casino Zone is now bankrupt and Sonic had abandoned the idea, Sonic on Ice is canceled. The worm begins to call him a "motherfu-" but it cut off by the ending screen. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Soniqua *Kirby *The Shredder Transcript To be added. Trivia *According to Earthworm Jim, 1 Kajillion Rings = $1. *Apparently, Princess Potato carries Gonnorhea Category:Episodes Category:Season 3